Hunger Games Gale & Johanna
by You'd be pretty in any colour
Summary: This is a Gale and Johanna fanfic I wrote, because I like them together.
1. Chapter 1

"Gale, this is Johanna." Katniss said, a bit of venom in her voice. It was clear she didn't really think much of Johanna- they were allies. That's it. Gale smiled, and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gale." He said, and then quickly drew back his hand when she just stared at it, rather menacingly. "Delighted, I'm sure." She said, sarcastically. Gale smiled. Katniss and Johanna had more in common than they thought they did. "So, Johanna, how are you?" He decided to stick to small talk- it seemed to be what she was doing. Johanna didn't answer. She just crossed her arms, and stared at him, up and down. So, he did the same. Red hair, green eyes and quite darkened skin. Okay, in looks, she was the opposite of Katniss. "I'm fine, not that you really care." She uncrossed her arms, and then tried to walk out. Gale stopped her, holding her back. "I'm handy with an axe, so I'd be very careful if I were you." She said slyly, a grin appearing on her face. Gale grinned back.

"I'll keep that in mind." Johanna decided to stay, and sat down on the floor. She patted the space next to her. Gale sat down, and decided to play the same game as her. She was acting uninterested in him very well. Katniss had picked Peeta over him- was there really any harm? He looked away from her, pretending to be looking at something. He wanted to get another look her hair- all he had seen was that it was long and red. A fiery red. Maybe representing her personality. He smiled, thinking of the perfect conversation starter. She couldn't reply with small talk to it- that's for sure.

"So, what was it like in your district? Tough? You know, you had an interesting strategy in the games. Presenting yourself as a weakling. How's your life been?" He gave her a smug look. Try and give me a short answer to that, he thought. It gave him a good chance to look at her hair. Straight, and red like the devil. Though, she had this rather innocent look into her eyes. You didn't know if you could trust her- mainly, her mouth said all. The sly grin that often appeared on her face. But, still, you wanted to trust her. And Gale, it seemed, was falling into her trap. He wasn't used to being the prey. Johanna seemed to enjoy the challenge, and smiled before saying. "It was okay." She said, also pretending to be uninterested.

Gale had fallen for the devil. Before, he had fallen for the mockingjay. What a jump. He laughed to himself, but immediately stopped when he saw Johanna giving him concerned looks. But then she started to laugh as well, which made him feel a bit more relaxed. So then he laughed too. Neither of them knew what they were laughing at, but the fact was they were laughing. Johanna stopped laughing, and then started to smile. It was the first smile she had given Gale, other than the sly grins. "You're bonkers." She said. Gale was finally getting through to her. In his own way. And her own way. Still, they were having fun together.

"That's the first time someone has used that word to describe me." Gale smiled, and then stared deep into Johanna's eyes. At first, she turned her head back, but then she stared at him, and looked deep into his eyes. And then it was silence. Not the awkward silence, but the one where you didn't need words to know what the other was thinking. "Your district got destroyed, didn't it?" Johanna said, breaking the silence. She said it rather awkwardly, like she wanted the silence to end. But Gale didn't. And the best way to keep the silence was for him to not answer her. So, he kept his mouth tightly shut. Johanna found the silence awkward, and she didn't like silence. So, she started to sing. A song her old friend had taught her. A song that she couldn't sing anymore, because it made her sob. Made her remember a time where she had people she once loved. It brought up so much memories that she had to stop singing it. But she wouldn't cry. Wouldn't show everyone her one weakness.

Gale noticed a slight tear drop over her eyelid. She had only sung around 3 lines, but Gale guessed they meant something to her. Something that made her cry. Silent tears- the most dangerous of all. He reached out to touch her hand, but she quickly moved her hand away before he could. "Don't." Their is an empty feel to her voice. No emotion. Prepares she really does have a heart of stone. Against all odds, Gale still didn't believe this. "Johanna, you are very difficult to figure out." For some reason, this made Johanna laugh. Not a normal laugh. A twisted, creepy laugh. But it still didn't make Gale feel intimidated. Nothing she did made him feel intimidated. Gale thought he was going insane. That creepy laugh should make anyone run a mile. Johanna tilted her head back, and sighed. "There's nothing to figure out. I'm just broken. But not in the corny way. I'm broken into tiny little pieces, and I just want the girl back who had a family." It was obvious she had kept this in. Probably kept it locked into her mind since the day her parents died.

"She's still inside of you." Gale said. He felt comfortable with Johanna, the way he had once with Katniss. Him and Katniss were still close, but they had lost that connection. And Gale couldn't help but blame Peeta. He still had a slight hatred for Peeta. In some ways, he couldn't help but blame himself. He had left Katniss. Moved to District 2. She had already chosen Peeta, and he knew she had. But still, he could've stayed with her. He had never just wanted to be her friend- that was his problem. "Do you still think about Katniss?" Johanna asked, interrupting Gale's thoughts. It was like she could read his mind.

"Me and her are still friends." Gale said defensively, almost trying to make himself believe it. "Yeah, keep hanging on to that dream." She said. This hurt Gale. Hard. It was like this thing had been hanging over him, but only know he had finally realized what had happened between them. It was all over his face, and Johanna felt kinda guilty. But then, she realized that she wanted Gale to herself. And if he realized, then she would have him. She just wanted somebody to feel close to. And she wasn't about to let that one chance slip through her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2: Happiness

"What is happiness? I haven't had it for so long I think I've forgotten." Johanna said, hanging her head quite low. She thought she felt happy with Gale, but she wasn't too sure. Happiness gave you that feeling where you smiled and saw like lolipops and rainbows, right? Well, that's what it seemed to be like in the movies. Gale smiled, almost thinking it was a joke. Then he realized that she was deadly serious. Which in a demented way made him smile evn more. "Happiness is when you are happy." Gale said, smiling. He felt like Haymitch, even though he wasn't drunk. Just with stupid witty remarks that will never be useful to anyone. Ever. "No kidding, brainless." Johanna said, smiling. Yes, she was pretty sure this was happiness.

Gale saw this as an opportunity. If he could make Johanna happy, he could do anything to her. Just don't use her, he told himself. Of course he wouldn't Not like Katniss. Or had it been obvious Katniss had never wanted him? No. Katniss had played him all along. "Do you feel happy with me?" He asked, tilting his head sideways. He wanted it to come across as a joke, but he really did want to know. And the only way was the ask straight out. Johanna ran her fingers through her hair, trying to cover over her expression. But Gale should see straight through it. The devil, in his eyes, was turning into an angel. An angel straight from Hell.

"Well, this was fun. Unfournately, I have training to get too." Johanna said, getting up. Gale stood there motionless for a second, not really knowing what to do. He didn't want her to leave. So, he decided to use his charm. Wait, scratch that. Oh damn, she's heading for the door. Doesn't he look like an idiot, still on the floor, not even saying goodbye. He didn't want to say goodbye- that was the problem. So, he got up and walked over to Johanna. "Before you go." He said, and then he kissed her. On the lips.

It was lucky because if not he would've had to stand on his tiptoes. Which would look incredibly stupid and pathetic. It lasted about 2 seconds. Johanna pulled away first, before stammering, not sure what to say. But then she smiled, and slammed the door shut. It was starting to get really humid, but neither of them really cared. Maybe a orchid wasn't really the best place, but oh well. It was romantic. Even though Katniss hated it. Listen to yourself Gale! Gale shouted inside his head. You're still thinking about Katniss. Aren't you over her yet? Gale quickly shook Katniss from his thoughts, and turned to Johanna. "Screw training." She said, slyly.

"Don't try anything funny. There isn't any axes in here, but I could sure as hell kill you with anything else." Johanna exclaimed, laughing. Gale slightly touched Johanna's hair, before saying "Don't worry, I wouldn't dare. I'm still sorta scared of you." Gale smiled, then walked around the orchid, collecting flowers. He then made them into a bouquet, and handed them to Johanna. "Can you get any cornier?" She giggled, rising her eyebrow. Johanna's giggle wasn't scary at all. It was like she couldn't kill you easily if she wanted too. She just sounded like a normal cute girl.

Still, Johanna took the flowers. And then her eyes started to fill with tears, and her cheeks became wet. "What's the matter?" Gale asked, reaching out to touch her hand. This time, she keep it where it was. Even objecting when he tried to pull it away. "Please, don't slip away. Like everybody else. I don't want to lose you know that I've found you. I can't stand the fact that the only person that I've met that I like for years might ust disapear on me." She sobbed, tears appearing down her cheeks. Gale was speechless. Just for a moment. Then he started to speak, but Johanna put a gentle finger to his lips. "Shh." She whispered. She then started to kiss him. He hesitated for a moment, but then kissed her back. As they kissed, something happened. It was something that didn't need speech. It was something called love.


End file.
